Captured by the Mobians
"Where are we going, guys?" asked Charmy. "To hunt for some Mobians dressed up as Native American Indians, of course." Flower replied. "Hey, come on, you two!" Chip called, "we need to catch up with Tails!" "Right!" The two rushed up. The Lost Boys and Charmy followed Tails through the jungle searching for some Mobians as they sang as they went through the waterfall. Tails, Charmy, and The Lost Boys: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go They leapt onto some stepping stones across a stream. Tails got to the other side first, Flounder tripped and held onto another rock as Simba, Chip, Dale, Thumper, and Flower walked across. Flounder got up after that and followed them. Charmy leapt on the last stepping stone and jumped to the side, unaware that it was a hippopotamus named Numbuh Two he just stepped on. Tails, Charmy, and The Lost Boys: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day Tee dum Tee dee It's part of the game we play Tee dum Tee dee The words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Then Tails, Simba, Flounder, Chip, Dale, and Thumper crossed one vine while Charmy and Flower slid down another to catch up with them. After that, the boys climbed over a log. Tails, Charmy, and The Lost Boys: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee dum We're one For all And all of us are for fun We march We run And follow the other one With a teedle ee do A teedle ee do tee dum As they walked, Tails didn't realize that his hat was taken by two dragons named Spyro and Cynder and a dragonfly named Sparx. Spyro grabbed Tails' hat and put it on so that he would look dashing. But Cynder took Tails' hat, put a flower in it, and tried it on so that she would look gorgeous. Sparx shook his head vigorously and put it on, only to find out that the hat was too big for him. Dissatisfied, Sparx decided to put it back on Tails' head. And the two-tailed fox didn't even realize it! They now walked through a large field of grass. Tails, Charmy, and The Lost Boys: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go Charmy stood on a rock to see where they were going. It was a Knaaren he actually stood on, but he got down safely and went after them. Tails, Charmy, and The Lost Boys: We're out to fight the Mobians The Mobians The Mobians We're out to fight the Mobians Because he told us so As they walked through the now-clear forest, Tails lead the group past a sleeping fisherman bear. Tails poked the fisherman bear's nose with the umbrella point. The fisherman bear just woke up and was about to attack them. Then Charmy walked past him with his stuffed kangaroo over his shoulders. The fisherman bear looked confused. Tails, Charmy, and The Lost Boys: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We march Along And these are words we say Tee dum Tee dee A teedle deedle dee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day As they entered into the field, Tails stopped as Wampa spotted them. "Mobians!" He called as the lion cub, fish, chipmunks, bunny, and skunk went somewhere. Tails examined a Mobian's footprints in the sand with an picture of a triforce on it. "Aha! Indian tracks." The Lost Boys made a base of sand around themselves to attack the Mobians. "Belongs to the Native American group. Quite savage, you know." Tails said. "Well, let's go get them!" Flounder called. "Yeah, we'll get them!" Thumper said. "Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Tails called, "First we must plan our strategy." "So, what is a strategy?" asked Flounder. "A plan of attack…" Tails said, as Simba sniffed suspiciously at the paw prints. Then, using his umbrella, Tails drew a circle around the footprint. "The initial phase is an encircling maneuver…" Meanwhile, Charmy saw a feather on the ground and he just bent over to pick it up when an axe came over his head. He picked it up and pretended to dance like an Indian. He then noticed something was wrong. A bush was following him. He tip-toed at first, but then the bush did the same. He ran and then turned to face him. The bush stopped by him. Charmy looked under the bush to see two feet with shoes on them. He gasped and ran to warn Tails. But he and the Lost Boys were in a huddle. "Tails! Mobians! Mobians!" Charmy called. Whacking Flounder on the back with his toy kangaroo, he cried out, "Let me in!" Flounder accidentally whacked him in the face with his tail and then he noticed that there was hundred of bushes surrounding them. "Now remember," Tails said, unaware of what was going on. "the Mobian is cunning but not intelligent." Charmy tried to warn them, but an arm wearing a sleeve that belonged to an Indian tunic in the same bush grabbed him into the bush. "Let me go!" Charmy cried, as his toy kangaroo fell to the ground. The arm grabbed the kangaroo. "Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by surprise." Tails said, before another arm wearing another sleeve of the Indian tunic in a different bush grabbed him. Suddenly, a struggle ensued with the Lost Boys trying to escape the bushes that were obviously the Mobians dressed up as Native American Indians in disguise! Thumper frantically ran out of a tree, but is pulled in. Chip and Dale climbed up a tree, but Manic chopped it down. Simba ran around around the clearing, trying to evade Sonic, who was chasing after him. But Sonic grabbed him by the tail, flung him around, and he flew into the shrubbery to be captured with the others. Then we see Mantu and Bartleby dragging Simba and Thumper by the arms, Cyrus and Trevor got Chip, Dale, and Flounder tied to a stick like animals that just had been hunted. Antoine and Bunnie came next with Flower tied on Bunnie's back. Sonic and Manic had got Tails, Charmy, and Charmy's toy kangaroo captured by having ropes around their necks and leading them to their village. Now we see Charmy's stuffed toy kangaroo tied to a small totem pole, sitting on a small bundle of sticks while Tails, Charmy, Simba, Flounder, Chip, Dale, Thumper, and Flower tied to another larger totem pole, sitting on larger bundle of sticks with the Mobians beating their drums. "I am frightfully sorry about what happened," Tails said. "Oh, that's alright, wildcat." Flounder said. "It's not your fault." Flower agreed. "No, we do not mind." Simba said. "It's OK." Thumper said. Then a shadow fell over them. The Mobians crossed their arms before moving aside to see a green reptilian anteater with warts on his hands, wearing a purple cloak and hood. He was known as the Oracle of Delphius, and he was the chief of the Mobian tribe. "So, we meet again!" the Oracle said. "Uh, hi, Oracle." Tails and the Lost Boys said. "Hi!" Charmy echoed. "For many days and for many nights, we have fought pale-faced Lost Boys," the Oracle said, as Tails, Charmy, Simba, Flounder, Thumper, Flower, Chip, and Dale stammered. "Sometimes, you win. Sometimes, we win." "Okay, Oracle. Uh, you win this time. Now turn us loose!" Flounder said. "Turn us loose?" asked Tails, "You mean this is only a game?" "Sure." said Simba, "When we win, we turn them loose." "When they win, they turn us loose." Chip said. "Turn us loose." Dale repeated. "This time, we're not turning you loose!" said the Oracle angrily. "Huh?" asked the Lost Boys. Simba chuckled nervously. "The Oracle's a great spoofer!" "I'm not spoofing!" the Oracle snapped, as he advanced towards them, "Where are you hiding Princess Sonia the Hedgehog?!" "Sonia the Hedgehog?" asked Flounder. "We ain't got your own princess!" Simba shouted. "I've certainly never seen her." Tails said. "Me neither." Flounder said. "Honest, we don't." Dale said. "That's nothing but a heap big lie!" the Oracle snarled, "If Sonia is not back by sunset, we will burn you at stake, and you will be turned to ashes!" Category:Fan Fiction